


A Gift Is One Thing, The Thought Is What Counts

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Human Rukia, Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Ichigo, depressed Ichigo until he meets rukia, from the neck, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Ichigo is the King of the Kurosaki Kingdom. The main ruler of vampires. His wife Orihime can see him grow despondent each new sun and the Kingdom is suffering alongside..She brings a gift, in hopes of making him happy; A human woman named Rukia whom he can feed on and make love to.But maybe their meeting is faith..IchiRuki Vampire Lemon. One-shot. Happy October :)
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 29





	A Gift Is One Thing, The Thought Is What Counts

**Hey everyone! I wanted to make a Halloween-esque story. Just a one-shot.**

**Anyway, I figured why not vampires? I haven't tried that at all.**

🎃 **Haha. Hope you enjoy.** 🎃 

* * *

Orihime Kurosaki was a smart woman. If there was an obstacle, a difficulty, a set back of any kind; She would resolve it. Come what ever may. The Kingdom learned to depend on her, their gracious queen. The beauty was a Vampire. A undead being hundreds of years old that consume blood to survive. Yet, had a colossal resolve to help..and a bigger heart than most.

Yes, Orihime was a kind and smart woman.

Yet, when her King greets her he is blasé. That gaze glosses over the breath taking Queen; As if she was an unneeded extra paragraph keeping him from what's important. Like the Kyuuketsuki needed a steamy hot bath but when he'd dip his feet in, the water was lukewarm.

 _Disappointment_.

A sigh would leave his lips when she'd come close. Ichigo Kurosaki grew despondent each new sun.

The new title for the citrus haired royalty was _The Scowling King_ from how miserable the immortal was..

When he wasn't happy, the Kingdom suffered alongside. It was very much connected. With such a head unmoving, crops stopped growing. Cattle grew sick. Water was un-drinkable and sickly. Yes, his people — _her_ people, suffered alongside.

Orihime Kurosaki was a smart woman. If there was an obstacle, a difficulty, a set back of any kind; She would resolve it.

Come what ever may.

The Kingdom learned to depend on her, their gracious queen.

**xxxx**

The Vampires, Werewolf's and Witches lived amongst 13 Kingdoms. The humans did not want any association. But sometimes, even if families moved so far they hadn't remember what life used to resemble - they'd be found.

Byakuya Kuchiki hid his family beneath a cellar when they did. He was calm and collected, not a single quiver of fear as armored men approached. Out from the carriage a woman descended, bearing gifts and a peace treaty.

The rest of his family unhid, making acquaintance with the beautiful, pale Queen.

She wasn't feared, only due to her vegetarian nature.

After some conversation and an exchange, _it_ was done.

**xxxx**

Ichigo Kurosaki squeezed the bag of liquified life, crimson warmth that suppressed his hunger for a few more hours.. The powerful vampire was never one that made such a choice. Drinking from a _blood bag_? Animals were animals, they needed to consume _real_ food..

Yet, Orihime changed his outlook nearly a century ago.. Even then, it took time. But such a persistence to alter one's resolve in a positive manner; It was the reason he fell in love with her.

_And out._

The pale demon ruler sighed something awful. So unfulfilled. So _hungry_. So..impassive.

Suddenly —

The entrance to his quarters opened, his wife stood under the doorway.

With a gift.

His fangs glistened in the light. He had actually felt the urge to smile. Orihime never gave herself a pat on the shoulder when she did something right, but this time she had to; The Scowling King was _beaming_ for the first time.. in centuries!

**xxxx**

His legs were crossed as he sat.

His hands were interlocked, resting on his lap.

His eyes never averted that gaze, transfixed on the gift before him.

A young human woman. Japanese. Violet eyes. Lithe body.

She was only agreeing to such a thing for the sake of her mother. Aid was required immensely to ensure her sister would make it past this cruel winter, and aid was promised by the King's Wife.

One simple request.

" _Let my husband have his way with you."_

_Her father asked what the exchange was. The 21 year old girl did not reveal as such, only packed her things and said she'd be back. Although being the King's plaything for a few hours wasn't exactly on her to do list, she wouldn't pass up such a opportunity for her mother's health._

_"..I will do it."_

**xxxx**

It was nerve racking at first. He was a cold looking man and not just from the way his skin lacked saturation. The only thing that didn't; Wild tangerine colored hair. It went down to his shoulders and sharp bangs that pointed past his eyes. On the same subject the very orbs that hadn't left Rukia since arriving were incandescent; It sent shivers down her spine from how un-human the being before her really was..

She needed to remind herself she consented after all when he came closer. Forcing that heartbeat to act up, as much as the young woman despised it; Feeling so nervous as the Vampire invaded her personal space. The ground seemed to hold her gaze but suddenly the King held her chin up.

"What is your name?" His voice is dark, eerie and hot.

"Rukia.." So careful to get that out, it sent the right kind of chills upon his cold skin. So lovely. Much more different than his Queen's. The girl's voice wasn't high, it was melodious. Everything about her was so. She stole the air in his dead lungs. Seeing such a woman of her grace. It was a pleasure to behold. And she was somehow a mere _human_. It almost didn't make sense. Soft skin, raven black hair with amethyst eyes. On a peasant? Even demons didn't get so lucky to hold such features.

The very female found it difficult to stare back at the gaze before _her_. Why was it so hard to keep eye contact? Much more..intimate things would happen. She found herself cowering her orbs, looking at the Kingdom's lady beside her for refuge once or twice instead.

"Rukia.." He repeated. The way her name rolled off his tongue peaked something of interest within. "I like that. A lot. What will you let me do today, Rukia?"

There was two lumps in the young woman's throat. The fear that coiled ruthlessly deep down faded just a bit. The ruler of the Kurosaki Kingdom was _asking_. But still, it was a deadly animal only toying with his prey, wasn't it?

"I was told you'd like to drink.. blood. Perhaps even - " The words struggle for a moment. He doesn't help, he wants to hear her say it. Use that voice to verbalize what he was going to do to her. "– Have sex with me."

His hand falters from her chin. There is a look between him and his wife. Orihime gets up and leaves.

Now just stood the pair. Vampire and human.

Once more, he repeats his question.

Her brows raise. She truly didn't foresee such a cooperation. He was a demon who drank blood. A King; Yet.. careful not to tread where he was unwanted. It seemed very genuine this time.. Something shifted within the moment, calming her beating heart. The truth was, whether or not she'd like to admit it, if the man before her had been rude or forceful - she wouldn't of felt so submissive right now.

"If it's regarding my sisters health.. Whatever you want."

Their eyes invite one another in and neither wants to withdraw. Hotly that gaze melts. Not a year went by did Rukia Kuchiki ever feel such a way. She'd experienced much too many exhausting summers but her skin was never burning like _this._

Those sharp teeth made her shuffle for a moment. But it was a smile. A nice one.

"Move your hair out of the way for me."

The human hesitates for a moment, the harsh reality had cut in. Fear that did not cripple her but made her hands tremble. She does as told reluctantly, second guessing herself then. Her open palm moves to the back of her head, bringing it down once she grips and collects her open hair. It's moved to the other side; Revealing the other.

Soft, creamy skin.

Her heartbeat resided within _his_ ears. The red headed demon's mouth watered at her pulse point. The mere idea of this beautiful peasant's veins being drained.. excited him. He pulled up the sleeves of his frilled top, unbutton his collar just a smudge as well.

Ichigo got close, holding her just right to take a —

"How - how do I know I won't die?" The raven haired beauty whimpered. Closed eyes and increased blood pressure. "That you will give the assistance to my sister once this is over?"

Yellow brown eyes widen. _Did she not know?_ It was then the King make her eyes softly reopen, having her jawline so softly caressed. Her dress' straps pushed aside..

"Because once the drinking is done.. _I_ won't be done. Is that alright with you?"

Ah. Now she knew there was no plans on her leaving early. Not by death and not by his choice.

"..Yes. A - _ngh~!_ "

The Vampire didn't waste a moment longer, not even giving the human girl a chance to finish. Both both fangs sunk in the woman's neck. It had been much too long - _centuries_ long. The surge of human life that met with his tongue and went down his throat was _elysian_.

Her blood was sweet. So sweet; Too sweet. Ripe for the taking.

It seemed to replenish what was within that had gone decades ago. Not a day ever passed that the King did not have blood; But it felt as if she was the first ounce of any liquid that met his dry throat in over a century..

Rukia shut her eyes, being drained little by little. The immortal held the nape of her neck firmly as he got more comfortable. It wasn't excruciating for the young woman, but it still hurt. The pain mixed with the suction of her blood being taken.. It was a _strange_ phenomenon. It caused the peasant to wince, whimper and hold on tight.

The man _\- demon,_ was leaning against her now, muffled groans as he drank from her neck. Ever so few times did some crimson fall from the girl's bite, prompting the vampire king to _lick it_ clean. Applying slick heat across her skin and igniting something foreign..

He was quite courteous, being so gentle the way he was..

Until he wasn't.

"A - _ah! Fhm - K-Kin_ g Kuros _aki.. plea_ se.."

The human's own teeth clamped down hard on those lips of her's the more aggressive he became. Her heartbeat pounded away relentlessly but it only seemed to excite Ichigo more. Soft feed between sharp, pointy teeth transformed into hungry sucks. Hurtful ones, razor ones..

Delicate shaky hands pressed against the demon as Rukia extended her neck more to the side, hoping for any relief in return of more space for him.

"Please, slow down... - I _— it hur_ ts !"

To her surprise, the vampire actually listened. He hesitated but pulled away _eventually_ , mouth drenched in her blood, down his chin and neck. The whites of his eyes completely black, making her gasp in fear from those glowing golden eyes. The image before the peasant pure nightmare fuel. Yet she couldn't abandon the sight. Seeing such a demon up close. It was worse than they say.

"I'm sorry… _does it still ache_?"

Shakily does his wife's gift nod, taking a hand to try and place a comforting pressure on the wound. But the King stopped her, held her wrist in place as he took the spot instead.

Tightly did Rukia Kuchiki's lids shut, more than sure the demon before her was about to make a even deeper wound with those teeth. But instead; _..Kissed it_. Lovingly. Long, tender ministrations from his bloody lips. Multiple stripes up and down from his wide, long tongue. The pain effortlessly elevated, making it feel as if it didn't exist in the first place..

It felt _.._

" _Mhm_ ~"

"Does that _feel better_ , Rukia? Do you _like_ when I do that?"

His breath burned her skin. But not unpleasantly..

Heavens, what was going on? She felt so at his mercy, so willing to give him.. _anything_. "..Yes, King Kurosaki.."

Their gaze met again but this time the young woman held no fear. It was as if he had done something to alter her outlook. He still wore her blood on his lips, still had the eyes of the devil – but she felt so.. _serene._

"Then kiss me."

Rukia didn't hesitate, possessed by his spell – whether or not he actually used one. Their lips met for the first time. Sticky and hot, so much more experience on one side. The human let the vampire take the lead, submissively opening that little mouth for him to lick and suck her tongue. The tangy flavor of her blood greet her tastebuds, making her disgusted but so quickly enchanted by the demon.

The feel of those teeth scratched her small pink muscle, warning her of the threat and trying to instill some fear back. But it just didn't..

Her head was swarming with thoughts. It was difficult to focus on one but all held the same sentiment..

_This feels so good._

The union of the human and vampires lips come to close, soon too occupied upon the girl's neck once more, making her long for it again. It still aches as sharp bone re-pierces her skin, gaining a moan or two as the blood drinking starts once more. Violet eyes roll as her life is consumed, slowly by slowly, achingly by achingly.

"Mh.. _mhm_ ~ _f a_ h," Such melodious sounds gifted to the King made him thankful to his Queen unlike before. His prey wore rose gold cheeks too, making him even more obsessed. But they weren't associated with his sucking of her crimson however; It's was the King's hands. Rukia's body is held so lovingly against her seat, comforting the young woman as she was splayed out ever so carefully. Ichigo Kurosaki's weight pushes on top of her, weighing the female down as he switches to the other side of her neck.

''You've created a problem..'' The King whispers, quick to return to his meal.

Her brows knit, _oh no,_ what did that mean? Rukia swallowed hard, the moisture in her mouth vacant. Pleasure and pain was wonderful but fear had made an appearance again. The young woman felt unsure to her stomach.. ''H-How so?''

He's hard. _So thick_ against her stomach. It was big and the pantaloon material was much too thin. It's moving..

Her head was swarming with thoughts. It was difficult to focus on one but all held the same sentiment..

_This feels so good._

The immortal groans something hot, stealing her ichor and slowly rubbing himself across her tight belly. Every little sensation from the fabric wearing down on him to the way her soft body felt was irritatingly good. It called for something else and the pleased King didn't want to abandon his delicious food for even a moment. But the mere thought of how _it_ would feel convinced the demon.

''What was your question?'' Ichigo quizzed, sitting up, wiping his mouth and sucking his own fingers clean of the beauty's lifeforce. Heavy, hot breath. '' ' _How so_?' '' Rukia's own breathing became labored as she adjusted between the King's knees; Knowing what was next.. Watching him remove the poet blouse that covered his upper body. Drips of red falling down his chiseled chest. ''You can't return to your family tonight.'' His hand pulls her white, cotton dress up. Just enough, past the woman's little panties, sitting above her naval. The demon is gripping the side of a human thigh now. Swollen cock tenting against his pants, wanting out, _still_ moving. '' _I need you._ ''

Rukia's body warmth is somewhere between July and August. But even Japan never experienced such heat. Did vampires have such an ability to bewitch one? The mere way the demon who had everything under his sun - earnestly pushing his cock against her in need of relief, drank her blood like a thirsty peasant who had found a pond - was married to a demon goddess yet -

_Needed her.._

_''_ Can I have you, Rukia?''

 _''_ Y _-ye_ s King Kurosaki, _please_ ~''

The Scowling King's mouth corner's _turned up._ Before his wife's gift could react or say - or feel, she was placed on a bed. Speed was apart of being half demon, that was for certain. The way the cushion felt below was reminiscent of clouds. Such fine silk kissed her skin. _This must be the King & Queen's stay._ The peasant had never felt such soft material or expensive fabric. But there was _quite a few things_ she'd experience for the first time tonight. The thin, long dress was already falling off her shoulders so when the Vampire laid beside her, he simply whispered for the human to undress herself.

It's nerve-racking, undressing in front of a man - _beast -_ , she had never done something so un-modest. The young woman is flushed, knowing what is to come but still too shy, letting the dress fall from her upper body, adjusting to fully slip out. When those bash·ful violet eyes commit to locking with the vampire's, she doesn't regretted it. He looks possessed, completely smitten with her lithe, bare body. His appendage is twitching as that honey pot gaze is transfixed on her, drinking in the image beside him. Soon Ichigo takes a hand to follow the small curves of her body. Up and down, sending shivers upon her humanly warm skin. He holds her against him, now on his side too, pulsating against her bare heat.

The trousers are still worn and his hard cock is between her lips.

She was a virgin, it couldn't happen so effortlessly.

''Does that _feel good_ , Rukia?''

Such an intrusion felt wrong at first. Fabric pushing against.. But the more he did it, while clutching her right breast, stealing her breath and kissing and licking her flushed lips - her pussy made his pants soggy. A nice, wet spot just in the front. The vampire bends a little forward, bringing his upper half low to catch a breast in his mouth. The girl's back arches into him, gifting his mouth with such a treat. Pink, puffy nipples to suck on, pinch and roll. Her skin turns cold like his from the attention, shooting shivers down her spine and around her pink peaks; Every time he licked them.

''Fuck,'' Ichigo growled, done with the taunt and fully releasing himself. Still clutching her small breast. The waist of his trousers held just below his ballsack. ''So swollen. I cannot wait to pump it _all_ inside you.''

The young woman bit down, so on edge and so empty; Wanting him inside already. Her wet, virgin hole tightened and relaxed in a pattern, waiting for the demon to begin. Her hand joined in where it was, kissing him the whole while. She feels chilly somewhere low, having the kingdom's ruler push her underwear to the side. _God, yes._ Choking back whimpers as the King suddenly slid between her slick heat, rubbing that sensitive clit with his thick head and shaft. '' _mhm._. _Ichig..o..''_ Such a feeling new. A fat appendage making her feel so good. How _could_ she return home? Not feeling him against her again? It wasn't possible..

Rukia stutters, tensing up at the feeling of the King's tip, moving around the rim of her entrance now. Her underwear completely removed.

"Are you ready for me?"

Her chest tightens delightedly, nervous but eager. "Yes — a h ~ –"

Ichigo guides himself to enter, tasting his own blood upon his lips. She's so taut, such a drastic comparison to the extension trying to get in. Big and intimidating as it pushes through. The girl's voice bubbles up in her throat as she takes a moment, slowly but surely letting the vampire's cock inch itself deeper. "F _ah -_ it – "

"Does it hurt?"

She nods, curling her toes. The King is gentle, pulling out and bending to kiss again, palming that heat with love.

"Again, do it again please."

He scans her face this time searching for something, holding her hands after he guides his tip. The beauty's features become undone, closing lids and flushed pout falling agape as the vampire King finally pushes through that tense ring.

Suddenly her neck is pierced by teeth once more, sending the young woman somewhere far away, dialing down the ache of his length and heightening the pleasure of having her blood sucked. The whole while he _moved within_ her, getting deeper and deeper. Hitting _something_ she had never felt before..

"King Ichigo _~! mhm – Nngh..ah ye_ s..~"

They kiss, still working against one-another so carefully. There's too many instances where it stops just so they can look at one another. Ichigo is completely lost. Gone, like the wind, like the life he had so long ago. Did this woman _put him_ under a spell? He hadn't ever experienced such a new-found feeling. Ever. He had been alive for too long, there wasn't anything he hadn't felt. But she -

Rukia Kuchiki made him feel — He felt as if he was about to make love with his soulmate for the _first_ time.

What was this?

Why did his dead heart start to beat so rapidly, so full of life as things gone long ago re-pumped with blood? If Orihime had sent her back, he'd curse her. He'd do something he can't find himself regretting. This girl will linger on him forever. This brand new, nervous human heartbeat she seemed to instill back inside his body would only remain if she did.

_Alive for centuries._

But as he buries himself into Rukia, slowly, kissing her and holding her tight to ease the ache - it feels like he's 18 again - waiting for his promised wife. _The stars destined for them to be together - the sun and moon. Where was she? This 'woman'? He never met such a vampire. Only one who brought rain but it was time to marry, wasn't it? 100's of years of waiting. No sign, no hope. Fine, bring the Kurosaki and Inoue kingdom together. 'You'll fall in love with her,'' His father once said. ''Destiny had it wrong. This other woman.. she doesn't exist.''_

The sheet's cover his backside as he holds himself over the human girl, hips moving much more earnestly now that she can take it. Moaning each other's name as the end is oh so near. She's never been touched before. Warm, tight creamy walls insides, making the demon think God forgave his sins and allowed him into Heaven. His gaze burns into her behind his fringe when his eyes open from closed bliss. But -

Suddenly..

Violet eyes sparkle, gaining control of the immortal this time. They're incandescent..

'' _Ichigo_ ..''

The way _she says it;_ holding the sides of the King's face. It was as if she knew him now. Reminiscent.

The bed is still creaking, dipping low the more he makes hard love to the human, pumping everything he has inside that tight body. Grunting and cursing as they look at one another, kissing needfully. Perspiration and heat layered around them. The closer he is the truth unfolds, watching on as the woman writhes beneath him, seeing stars for the first time as everything implodes in on itself, wrecking havoc on her poor, fragile body. ''Rukia! _Fuck, Ru_ kia!'' He sits up, hammering into her pulsasting, tight pussy thats gushing it's sexy climax on his cock. His grip becomes too much on her tiny waist, leaving marks that wouldn't fade for days as she's crying out.

_From pure bliss._

''Yes! More, m _ore, please ~ My King_ ~!''

The world stutters, going much too slow then alarmingly fast, stealing all five senses and sending it all back brutally. The speed of his universe finally normalizes, looking down at the woman he owed too much to already.. There is a overwhelming need to hold her, to protect this one being from everyone else. It was his. It was a hold that manifested the moment they laid eyes on one another but in this moment it was _crippling._

Suddenly, looking down at the human below makes yellow red eyes wide. His own chest, like her's, emits a symbol. A small luminous, white moon. Where more than half his chest showcases a black sun.

_His soulmate._

Rukia connects the dots, trembling hands as she presses one against her chest to his. The way the soft light reacts to her touch means something. Something that made sense. _All along._ The young woman holds on tight as her other heart holds her just the same. She's pushed in against the bed, being worked into by the vampire unlike before. He's groaning for every ounce of hot thick cum that fills her. Breathing hot air on his soulmate's skin and capturing those pink needy lips. Bucking hips to fully be milked by her tight clutch. Ichigo's heart was full; For the first time in history. Relieved. Belonged where he was.

The King of the Kurosaki Kingdom is.. _happy_.

The two tethered by faith made love continuously through the night, ignoring the knocks at the door. What was important was there, in that moment.

And in the future..

**xxxx**

''So..s-she's your soulmate?'' Orihime quizzed, stepping back as Ichigo shared the news. The ginger never saw her husband so.. cheerful. Neither the people of the Kingdom when he made the annoucement. Everyone was so pleased. It made so much sense now, last night .. when everything in the country started growing once more. It became lively. It became happy and healthy..

''My mother, how is she? Did you do as promised?''

The vampire woman nodded, staying quiet for a moment. ''Y- yes. Hisana is great and.. King Kurosaki told the men to bring your family here. So she will continue to receive the attention needed until she is fully healed. And she is expected to make a full recovery.'' Her smile starts to fade a bit but she keeps it together, understanding what was to come. Children nearby run and laugh, holding a bag of fresh produce. That wasn't possible before last night..

''Thank you, Qu - _Orihime_.'' Rukia corrected, smiling at her as she held on to her husband-to-be's arm. "..I appreciate that very much. You kept your word."

Orihime Kurosaki was a smart woman. If there was an obstacle, a difficulty, a set back of any kind; She would resolve it.

Come what ever may.

The Kingdom learned to depend on her, their gracious queen..

''Well, congratulations, Ichigo. I'm so happy you've finally found your soulmate. I cannot wait for the wedding! Rukia, you will make such a beautiful Queen!''

The new rulers of the Kurosaki Kingdom smiled at her, walking off to make preparations of their new life together, starting with making Rukia a vampire.

* * *

🧛♂️Hope you enjoyed! Happy October!🧛♀️


End file.
